


Hands Open

by lycancub



Series: 1sentence Challenge Works [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 1sentence, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Open

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The title comes from the song "Hands Open" by Snow Patrol. The Theme Set is Beta.

**#01-Walking**

Nathan walks next to Jack as they walk in the park and Jack grabs Nathan's hand and smiles at him and he smiles back.

**#02-Waltz**

Nathan growled as Jack just waltzed into his office like he owned the place and sat down in front of him on his desk and smirked at the look of horror, lust, and confusion on his face as Jack started to unbutton his shirt.

**#03-Wishes**

Jack looks at how Nathan's eyes soften when he looks and Allison, and he hopes one day he would look at him like that.

**#04-Wonder**

Nathan knew how much of a pain he could be but he could never figure out why Jack was willing to put up with him when he becomes too much to handle.

**#05-Worry**

Nathan turns away from Jack hoping he didn't see the worry for him he felt and let through his barriers.

**#06-Whimsy**

Jack didn't know why but for some reason in front of all of Eureka he grabbed Nathan by the tie and kissed him hard and long until both of them were aroused and flustered.

**#07-Waste/Wasteland**

Jack looked over Nathan's house that he cleaned out for Allison and he didn't like the emptiness of it and the fact that it would be occupied by someone else.

**#08-Whiskey and Rum**

It all started out as a game of 'who would get drunk first' and as the game progressed everything started to get out of hand and they ended up the next morning naked and cuddled up together.

**#09-War**

Jack and Nathan have waged a silent war since the day they met and neither one of them seems to want to back down until they have Allison or until one of them gives into their real feelings.

**#10-Weddings**

He always expected he would be going to Jack and Allison's wedding but instead he is standing in front of Jack saying his vows.

**#11-Birthday**

Jack hated celebrating his birthday and Nathan made him take that day off anyway and when he wakes up to light kisses on the back and a husky 'Happy Birthday,' he starts to rethink his decision about hating his birthday.

**#12-Blessing**

Jack looked expectantly at Allison waiting for her to say something about him and Nathan's newfound relationship.

**#13-Bias**

Nathan rolls his eyes as Jack gives a pitiful look as he makes him look like the bad guy in front of everyone and if he keeps doing it he was going to set him straight.

**#14-Burning**

Jack was terrified when Nathan started to show signs of spontaneously combusting like the other scientist.

**#15-Breathing**

Jack backed up and his heart started to race and he stopped breathing as Nathan kissed him and even after he was having a hard time trying to breathe.

**#16-Breaking**

Jack helps Nathan to his bed as he lays down the drunken man; he thinks about how bad Allison made Nathan feel and that it was right for him to help pick up the pieces.

**#17-Belief**

Being a scientist it's hard to have faith in something that didn't have any proof of being real but he still made his way to church every Sunday with Jack and Zoe.

**#18-Balloon**

Nathan blew up the last balloon and let it drop to the floor as arms wrapped around his waist thanking him for helping to plan Zoe's surprise party.

**#19-Balcony**

Nathan looked over the ledge of the balcony in the hotel and he sighed as Jack wrapped an arm around him kissing him on the neck.

**#20-Bane**

Jack tries to figure out what he has done to deserve this kind of treatment as Nathan stands in front of him smirking.

**#21-Quiet**

Jack loved quiet days off which normally involved staying in bed for as long as he could wrapped around Nathan.

**#22-Quirks**

Having a nice big office and a window he could tint when Jack and him wanted to fool around was probably one of the only good things about being the Head of Global Dynamics.

**#23-Question**

Nathan sometimes hated questions or probably mostly being questioned especially when Jack did it, but he knew it was because Jack was always worried.

**#24-Quarrel**

Nathan cringed as he heard the bedroom door slam and then sighed and ran up the stairs and opened the door and then lies on the bed pulling Jack close as he whispered how sorry he was.

**#25-Quitting**

Jack sighs as he sits in the Sheriff's Office knowing that it wasn't even an option of his to leave Eureka, but he couldn't take the pain that he felt as he remembered that in three days Nathan was going to be married to Allison again.

**#26-Jump**

"No Nathan, I'm not going to jump for your crazy experiment and no I don't care if you will make it worth my while afterwards."

**#27-Jester**

Nathan sighed as Jack cracked a small joke about his new experiment somehow being destroyed because it tried to take over the town.

**#28-Jousting**

Nathan wasn't a knight in shining armor because he was more like the evil dark knight in all black armor and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as Allison uses him and Jack against each other.

**#29-Jewel**

Jack stared at the wedding present that Nathan was going to give Allison and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it to Allison even if it was the right thing to do.

**#30-Just**

It wasn't fair that he of all people in Eureka had to deal with a crazed Sheriff that was trying to get into his pants and who was only crazed because of a chemical that makes you act on your deepest desire.

**#31-Smirk**

It was his trademark and something he probably perfected over the years and Jack loved it when he smirked because he thought it was what made Nathan, Nathan.

**#32-Sorrow**

The same day that Nathan Stark sacrificed himself to save the town was the same night that Jack Carter cried himself to sleep over who he had lost.

**#33-Stupidity**

Jack growled at Nathan and folded his arms because it was his fault they were locked in the room and not having dinner.

**#34-Serenade**

Jack stands by the bathroom door listening to Nathan sing and he is amused because he didn't know that Nathan had a really nice voice.

**#35-Sarcasm**

Sarcasm was his weapon and he knew how to use it on anyone who got in his way and no one questioned it but when it was Jack, he was always ready to take what he dished out.

**#36-Sordid**

Nathan knew he was selfish but maybe it wasn't worth being that way if Jack thought he was only using him.

**#37-Soliloquy**

Jack watched Nathan as he barked orders to a quivering Fargo and he said under his breath, "He's an evil ass but he's my evil ass."

**#38-Sojourn**

Nathan didn't think he was going to stay after Allison served him his divorce papers but he thinks it might be worth staying in Eureka if only to pursue the town's Sheriff.

**#39-Share**

Nathan was never good at sharing and it was normally always a problem when someone started to flirt with Jack and Nathan happened to be there to claim that he was his and no one else's.

**#40-Solitary**

There was certain things Jack liked doing by himself but he was starting to realize that he couldn't always do that when Nathan was now involved in his everyday life.

**#41-Nowhere**

"Where are you going?" is the question that is asked by both Nathan and Jack which always comes with the answer, "Nowhere."

**#42-Neutral**

Nathan likes to stay out of certain arguments when Jack and Zoe get into it because he was still trying to get his bearings with handling a teenage girl.

**#43-Nuance**

Everyone noticed the slight change in Jack and Nathan's demeanor around each other even though no one seemed to be able to pin point the actually change.

**#44-Near**

No matter how much they argued Jack was always trying to make sure nothing happened to Nathan, whether he liked it or not.

**#45-Natural**

Nathan lies on the couch with Jack in between his legs with his head on his chest and he sighs in content at how familiar it felt.

**#46-Horizon**

Jack smiles as he looks at his ring and then smiles at Nathan because he knows that the future was looking better than it ever did.

**#47-Valiant**

Jack knew that Nathan wasn't the romantic type and would probably never be but when Nathan makes an effort to be in his own little ways, it makes Jack’s heart skip a beat.

**#48-Virtuous**

Nathan Stark could admit that maybe some of his morals and priorities were mixed up and Jack was readily willing to agree with that statement.

**#49-Victory**

Jack sighs as he drives home and in his pocket he feels the box he should have given to Allison and he thinks about the town being safe but at what price.

**#50-Defeat**

Jack sometimes just wished that Nathan would just admit defeat when he couldn't fix something and if he ever did Jack would be grateful because it would mean less time in the infirmary with an unconscious Nathan Stark.

 


End file.
